This invention relates to a trailer hitch for connecting a trailer to a tractor.
In this past, there have been two basic types of power operated forage harvesters, self-propelled forage harvesters and tractor-hauled harvesters. The self-propelled forage harvesters are relatively expensive, particularly for the small acreage farmer. While the tractor-hauled units have been considerably simpler and more economical, they do require a standard farm tractor for hauling the harvester and a wagon must be hauled behind the harvester to catch the crop thrown from the harvester's discharge duct. Farmers with a relatively small acreage and part-time farmers may not have a suitable tractor or wagon. Although most farmers would have a suitable wagon and tractor, they may not wish to tie up this equipment in the harvesting of the forage crop. Consequently, there is a need for a relatively simple and economical forage harvester which doesn't require a farm tractor and separate wagon.
Relevant prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,749 to Brown which discloses a truck bumper having the female portion of a coupling mounted within the bumper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,469 to Sancioni discloses a bumper-mounted hitch with springs for reducing the coupling shock. U.S. Pat. No. 1,173,479 to Buckman shows a coupling mechanism with an arrow-shaped male portion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,362 to Johnson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,490 to Rocksvold may also be considered relevant.